El día que me quieras
by valeriana25
Summary: Cupido me hiso enamorarme de ti, pero tu de mi no, sufro cada uno de tus desaires, lloro eternamente por ti, y yo ni importante para ti soy, pero Cupido no se equivoca, un día la venda de tu ojos cayó, y tu amor por mi nació.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer

"**El día que me quieras "**

Prefacio

Aquí estoy yo, la persona más seca en este planeta , más enamorada que Cupido .

Me sentía tan ridícula ,esperándolo a fuera de su casa en un día lluvioso para hablar con el .

¿A quién engañaba ?-el casi ni hablaba conmigo , y encontrarme en la puerta de su casa , iba ser un poco extraño.

Parada en su puerta , teniendo una discusión interna si tocar o no .

_-Vamos Bella –_me anime a mi misma , en un impulso toque el timbre , arrepintiéndome al segundo de haberlo echo .

¿Me voy corriendo ?, no si me alcanzan a ver se vería muy patético , respire onda , y mi mente empezó a maquilar escusas porque había venido caminando de mi casa , que no precisamente estaba muy cerca , empapada y en frente de su casa .

Podría decir que se me descompuso el coche , y era la casa más cerca que conocía , para pedir ayuda , no enfrente vivía Emmett y llevaba una mucho mejor relación con el , además sin contar que tal carro no existía , ¿Entonces que ?.

Demasiado tarde , se escuchaba claramente como al otro lado de la puerta estaban acercándose , mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente , le decía la verdad ,_-Hola Edward nada más te vengo a decir que llevo enamorada de ti desde 2do de secundaria –_muy directo , tal vez ,si corría y por primera vez en la vida no me resbalara podría llegar al árbol de en frente y esconderme .

Se abrió la puerta , y a mi dios griego , viéndome con perplejidad .

-¡Bella!-dijo viéndome mi lamentable estado , con la pintura corrida de los ojos a causa de la lluvia , más que un humano parecía un perro mojado y asustado .

-Hola-dije entre titiriteos -Estaba pasando por aquí y decidí pasar a saludarte –dije lo primero que se me ocurrió , ¿Porqué siempre decía cosas tan raras cuando hablaba con el ?, el me dirigió una mirada de "estas loca ".

-Bueno la verdad no , estaba caminando y se soltó la lluvia , no creo poder llegar a mi casa a si , llame a Emmett y no me contesto la puerta , asi que decidí venir a pedirte ayuda –dije dándole una sonrisa de lo que yo pretendí fuera amigable , pero creo que a causa de los nervios mas pareció una mueca .

-Pero acabo de hablar con Emmett , si esta en su casa –dijo mirándome confundido .

_-Chin , ya te cacharon Bella-_me dijo mi subconsciente.

-Pues no me quiso abrir –alegue un poco irritada .-¿Me harías el honor de darme un right a mi casa?-pregunte en la palabro "honor "una nota de ironía .

-Esteeee , claro –dijo girando sobre sus talones , y agarrando de una cajita colgada a lado de la puerta unas llaves de color negro.

-Vámonos-dijo , mientras el cerraba la puerta de la casa, y me extendía la mano .

Camine atrás de el ,mojándome un poco más , la ya de por si empapada , no me importó , así que decidí disfrutar el relajante repiqueteo de la lluvia en mi espalada .

Llegamos a su volvo , el se adelanto y me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Me fije en mis empapadas ropas , me daba pena mojar todas las vestiduras de su coche , a si opte por preguntar .

-¿No te molesta ?-le pregunte a Edward , al tiempo que le echaba una mirada a mi ropa .

Edward pareció salir de un trance que se había sumido , meneo la cabeza , me miro fijamente .

-No , no – respondió , me subí a su carro ,encogiéndome de hombros , me cerro la puerta , y rodeo el carro , y se subió en el lado del piloto , metió la llave en el contacto , y con un suave movimiento de llave , el auto cobro vida , dando un delicado ronroneo .

Empezó a conducir , a su tan acostumbrada alta velocidad , tenia que aclarar ahora , era ahora o nunca .

-¿Porqué me odias?-pregunté de repente haciéndolo sobresaltar ,modificando su rostro , que se veía tranquilo a uno lleno de confusión .

-No te odio-susurro entre dientes , en un tono muy bajo de voz , que casi me fue inaudible .

-Si , no lo niegues –dije repentinamente sobresaltada .-Lo noto como me hablas , no le hablas de una manera tan seca a las otras chicas , siempre intentas estar lo más alejado de mi –agregue con una nota histérica en la voz .

Por lo menos ten el valor de decirme , a si , al menos tendré una razón firme de tu indiferencia hacia mi .

-No te odio –volvió a repetir en un tono más serio , y determinante que antes .

-Bueno , sale , no me odias , pero estoy segura que te caigo mal , muy mal –dije volteando mi mirada al parabrisas empapado, cerrando los ojos que me ardían , indicado la llegada de lagrimas que no quería derramarlas en frente de el .

-Tan poco me caes mal-volvió a decir en ese tono serio de voz ,e intimidante .

-Entonces ¿Porqué me tratas tan mal?¿Porqué me tratas de una forma tan fría que a los demás no los tratas ?-casi grite al borde de las lagrimas .-Eh aguantado tu indiferencia por casi 6 años , al principio pensé que se te pasaría , pero conforme a pasado el tiempo se te a agravado. –agregue .

-Okey quieres que te diga una razón , se me haces rara , siempre haces comentarios raros y fuera de lugar –empezó vociferar , haciendo que mi corazón se acabara de romper en mil pedazos , sentí como una lagrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla , rápidamente la seque con el dorso de mi mano.

-Y además siempre andas con ese amigo raro tuyo , ese tal…..Eric , parece tu sobra , si tu haces comentarios raros , el te las mata. –dijo poniéndose rojo, no se porque razón .

-Para el auto-dije en un tono repentinamente serio , no podía seguir aquí después de lo que me había dicho , yo sabia que a veces decía comentarios raros en su presencia , era por los nervios que me producía habar con el , me hacía no pensar en nada , ni en mis palabras , oraciones nada .

-Todavía falta un kilometro para llegar a tu casa , no pienso dejarte sola en la lluvia –dijo en un modo persuasivo ,quizás dos minutos antes ,antes que me digiera eso , me habría latido el corazón a 1000por hora , pero ahora lo que sentía era rabia .

-No me importa la maldita lluvia-dije en un tono alto de voz ,que lo hiso estremecer .-Además ¿A ti que te importa que le pasé a la rara?-respondí con veneno en las palabras , estaba llena de ira , ni si quiera de dolor ,ira, eso era lo que sentía , toda mi vida ,babeando como loca por el , ser la primera en la cafetería para poder solo verlo , y el solo pensaba ¡rara!.

-¡Para el maldito auto!-ahora si fue un grito en toda la extensión de la palabra , yo nunca me había dado a conocer por ser muy pacifista , tenia mi temperamento y ya estaba llegando a mi limite .

-No –dijo tajante , lo que me hiso ver rojo de ira ¿Qué se creía ?.

Aparco el auto en la banqueta , y se volteo para encararme , sus ojos se veían fríos ,como ya estaba acostumbrada que a si fuera su mirada dirigida a mi .

-Quita esa estúpida mirada –dije con la voz de un general .-Me tienes hasta el copete que siempre me mires a si-dije con un volumen de voz baja , pero con un claro atisbo de ira , como un volcán apunto de hacer erupción .

-¿Qué mirada?-me dijo desafiante , levantando una de sus hermosas cejas .

-Esa , la fría ,que siempre la tienes dirigida a mi – dije con ira .

Aproveche que el carro no estaba en marcha , me quite el cinturón de seguridad en un rápido movimiento , y en otro abrí la puerta , salí , y la cerré en un sonoro portazo , que raramente me hiso sonreír , me sentía bien de hacerle un posible daño a su carro.

Empecé a caminar a dirección a mi casa , ignorando olímpicamente al auto que venia persiguiéndome .

-Bella , sube al auto –dijo en voz que un papá le da ordenes a su hijo ¿Qué se creía para darme ordenes ?.

-¿Sabes?-dije volteándome a mirarlo directamente a sus verdes ojos .-¿Porqué no vas a buscar a Tanya ,y intentar que por una vez en tu vida te haga caso? –solté , esas palabras ya tenia tiempo que quería escupírselas en la cara desde hace un buen rato .

Tal como predije , su cara se contrajo de dolor , tal como decía mi madre ,sabia bien dar en los puntos débiles de las personas , duro y profundo , me había dicho en una de nuestras discusiones.

El cerro la ventana de su coche y arranco dejándome sola en la fría calle .Una punzada de dolor me atravesó el pecho ,sabia que yo había provocado que se fuera a si pero eso demostraba cuanto le importaba , a las primeras de cambio me deja solo .

Aguante las lágrimas durante todo el trayecto a mi casa, no me gustaría que alguien me encontrara y me viera llorar .

Después de unos 15 minutos de estar caminando, mojada como perro , llegue a mi casa , toque la campana un par de veces esperando que abrieran la puerta.

-¡Hija ¿Qué te pasó?-exclamó mi madre con cara de preocupación .

-Nada –dije como si se tratara de lo que comí-Solo quiero darme un baño y dormir –agregue tratando que con mi tono asustara a mi mamá y evitar responder las preguntas que no quería responder.

Subí corriendo a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta de un portazo , me quiete los pantalones de mezclilla que se me habían adherido a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Ya que logre desprenderme de la incómoda ropa , me metí al baño y me quede un buen rato en la regadera , convulsionándome de tanto llorar .

Salí de el baño , seque mi pelo y me puse mi piyama de franela roja , me tire en mi cama ,a cerrar los ojos un rato , hinchados e irritados de tanto llorar .

Escuche mi celular sonar , alertándome al momento , lo busque por todo mi cuarto , desesperándome , hasta que tome el teléfono de mi casa , y llame a mi celular , empezó a sonar la mi canción preferida que le había puesto de timbre a mi celular , y seguí el sonido .

Lo escuche en mis pantalones de mezclilla mojados y tirados en mi piso de madera , lo saque rápidamente evitando que se mojara más .

En la pantalla mojada de mi celular , me indicaba una llamada perdida que era la que yo me había echo , y un mensaje .

Ignore mi llamada y me fui directamente al mensaje ,casi me voy para atrás cundo leí en las letras robóticas el celular el nombre de "Edward".

Abrí el mensaje , que solo tenían dos palabras que lograron dejarme paralizada .

"Te amo"-era lo único que el mensaje contenía .

Hola! Tengo pensado que sea un One-Shot , pero no se que opinen uds , lo hago historia o lo dejo así?

Si consigo más de 20 reviews lo continuo

Bye

Nos leemos

Atte:valeriana25

Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Myer , yo solo juego con los personajes , la trama es completamente mía.


	2. Todas las historias tienen una inlusa

Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Myer , yo solo juego con los personajes , la trama es completamente mía.

**Todas las historias tiene a una ilusa**

Bueno… , se preguntaran , ¿Qué fue todos eso? , debó de confesar que ni yo sabían bien a ciencia cierta , con el celular en la mano , viendo de manera confusa a las palabras escritas .

Hace un día , eso habría sido lo mejor que me pudiera haber sucedido , sobre la faz del universo , pero creo que el por fin logro dañarme lo suficiente , como para que su simple presencia me hiciera estremecerme , no de la manera de años atrás , que iban acompañados de mariposas en mi estomago , si no de …miedo, si , miedo a que el me rechazara , o me digiera lo fea que era , miedo a lo que saliera de su boca.

Todo empezó cuando yo tenia apenas trece años de edad … digamos que era…rara.

Gordita , braquets , y barros , esas palabras son las correctas para describir mi séptimo y octavo grado , un tiempo que aunque recuerdo con mucha tristeza , añoro de vez en cuando , el tiempo en el que no me importaba mi apariencia , y estar subida de peso , que mi única prioridad era llevarle buenas calificaciones a papá.

En ese entonces , solo tenia dos amigas , las gemelas Grant , Jessica y Laurent Grant , muy pagadas de ellas mismas , compañeras mías desde kínder, ahora ya ni las puedo ver en pintura…tuvimos ciertas dificultades .

Les empezare a contar mi historia desde que pasé a octavo grado , no hay mucho que contar de el séptimo grado , solo si quieren estudiar para un examen. Ese fue el año en el que cambie…

Cómo todas las mañanas me levante para ir a la escuela , me puse una falda de cuadros rojos , que me quedaba debajo de la rodilla , y peine mi pelo ,echándolo todo hacia atrás , untándome gel.

Mi boca se torció , me veía… mal , si ese era la palabra , el barro que me salió la semana pasada en medio de la frente , ahora estaba de un desagradable color verde ,parecía que era otra cabeza , no podía hacer nada , así , que sin mas , eche la mochila a la espalda , y me subí al auto de mi padre para que me llevara a la escuela.

Baje con la cabeza baja , no quería que nadie me vea , camine por el largo pasillo , rogando al cielo , que los de noveno grado me pasaran desapercibida .

-Mafalda-una voz gritó a mi espalda , cerré los ojos fuertemente , intente no hacer caso , reanude mi pasó , ya casi llegaba a los locker…..

-Eh! , ¿No me vas a saludar Mafaldita?- esa vez volvió a repetir a mis espaldas , una mano me detuvo por el hombro , mi corazón martillaba a mil por hora , mi respiración se hiso irregular.

-Te daría un beso para saludarte , pero si te soy sincero me das asco-dijo sin mas "Mike"-Además no se a cuál de las dos cabezas saludar , a la enorme verde, o a la cara de popo que tienes – las lágrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos , quería irme de ahí , correr , pero no podía , estaba paralizada ,muerta de miedo , _el _me daba miedo.

-Ya déjala –una voz a mis espaldas se escuchó , suspiré de alivio , Kate Denali vio reprobatoriamente a Mike , este a su vez frustrado quito la mando de mi hombro.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde tu apodo? _Pilin – _Este descompuso su cara de autosuficiencia , a una de odio hacia la chica .

-Cállate Kate-aproveche la distracción para salir corriendo de ahí , llegue a los lockers de octavo grado , y fui al mío , Puff.. era un desastre , intente sacar los cuadreros con cuidado ,no quería provocar un terremoto en la escuela.

-Hey Bella- me gritó Angela junto con Eric , estaba en una columna recargados , el último con un libro en las manos .

Corrí hacia ellos , pasando alado de las gemelas Grant , que me miraron de manera asesina , bueno , al fin y al cabo , les quite si mejor amiga –Angela-, pero ellas no tenían que haberme echo lo que me hicieron.

Ese día paso como siempre , tomando clases , viendo a el grupo de popular , sociabilizaba con los de noveno grado , salude discretamente a Alice , había sido mi mejor amiga hasta cuarto grado , cuando un buen día se empezó a juntar con Irina , y dejo de hablarme , ella como supuse no correspondió mi saludo ,se hiso la loca , y empezó a platicar alegremente con Mike .

Los ojos me picaron , en serio , yo la quise mucho , era mi mejor amiga , pase los mejores momentos de mi infancia con ella , era casi una habitante mas de la familia Brandon , ahora la única que me hablaba de esa familia , era Esme , su madre , que siempre que me veía me saludaba calurosamente , dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla , y reclamandome por ya no ir a su casa a visitarla , siempre me excusaba diciendo que tenia mucha tarea , no le iba a decir que su hija no quería que me acercara a ella ni a diez metros a la redonda .

El transporte escolar me llevaba de regreso a casa , subí , y me eche en mi lugar de costumbre , haciéndome bolita , y esperar poder conciliar el sueño en medio de tanto ruido , la noche pasada me quede hasta muy tarde leyendo..

-Isabella ,te podrías hacer para ya- rechine los dientes ,odiaba ese nombre , odiaba que se refirieran así a mi , voltee abruptamente a la persona , y aclararle que odiaba que me dijeran así ._Edward_ , estaba parado en frente de mi , sus ojos verdes me contemplaban con fastidio , tenia las manos en los bolsillos de el pantalón.

Me moví , y el rápidamente se sentó a lado de mi , inmediatamente sacando su ipod de su mochila , y acomodarme para dormir.

Nunca me había detenido para verlo con detenimiento , su desgarbado cuerpo ,se extendía por el asiento , con un deje de flojera , que por extraño que sonara me parecía atractivo, las fracciones de su cara eran mas parecidas a las de un ángel , que a las de un simple adolescente .

Puede que suene raro , pero ese momento , tomo un lugar muy importante para mi futuro , ese momento ,decidí de dejar de ser la Bella rara , y fea , dejar de ser a la que ignoran , en ese en el momento decidi dejar de ser yo.

Justo en el momento en el que me fije en el.

-O-

Una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla , aún recordaba ese día , como su fuera ayer , recuerdo la ilusión que me asalto ,las ganas de verme bella para alguien , y con la alegría que llegue a mi casa , casi corriendo al espejo , y pensar que cambiar de mi apariencia .

Mi celular volvió a vibrar , la pantalla de enfrente decía con letras electrónicas "Alice".

-Hola – conteste mononamente .

-Bichuelooo- grito desde el otro lado de el teléfono , lo separe levemente de mi oído ,no quería quedarme sorda .

-¿Qué pasa Duende?- no tenia humor para hablar , lo que en estos momento quería , es estar tirada en mi sala con un litro de helado napolitano , viendo películas románticas , y llorando hasta cansarme.

-Jasper me invitó a Miami , ¿Puedes creerlo?-soltó indignada –Todavía en la manera en que me corto y se atreve a querer seguir saliendo de "amigos" , Bella , enserio , estoy verde de coraje , quiero quitarle su sexy cabellera dorada pelo por pelo , para que a si sienta la decima parte de lo que yo sentí cuando sus perfectos labios pronunciaron "Ahí que darnos un tiempo" .

-Calma , calma , seguro lo que el quiere es volver contigo , piénsalo … quiere pasar tiempo a solas juntos- pude imaginarme a Alice sonriendo soñadoramente de el otro lado de la línea ,hace tres meses Alice y su novio –Jasper- cortaron , dejando a mi amiga devastada , y con una fuerte obsesión hacia el , haciendo que me obligara a ir a la mitad de la noche durante una semana al árbol de enfrente de la ventana del cuarto de Jasper , junto con Alice , con unos binoculares , revisando que no llevara a ninguna chica a su cuarto , y estoy segura , que Alice tenia la vaga esperanza , verlo llorar o sufrir por ya no tenerla cerca de el.

-Si ,seguro es eso , ¿Cómo no te conté? , ayer , Jasper y yo fuimos a estudiar con un maestro de matemáticas ,en lo que nuestros padres cenaba juntos , le dije todo lo que no me había atrevido Bella , ¿Lo puedes creer? , que dejara de hacerme sufrir ,que tal vez el si me haya superado muy fácil , pero yo no , el me rebatió , y me dijo que estaba muy equivocada , ¡Qué no podía dejar de pensar en mi.!- su voz casi me perfora el tímpano.

-Ya , ya calme , no te ilusiones , no quiero en mi vida volverte a encontrar como hace tres meses estabas ¿Me escuchaste?-soné como una mamá ,pero enserio me preocupaba , ella era como un bazo de cristal , muy frágil , con un simple descuido se podía caer ,y quedar destruida en mil pedazos , y sinceramente no estaba en mis planes cometer homicidio ,porque si ese idiota de Jasper , se atrevía a hacerle algo a Alice , ya sea solo hacerla derramar una lagrima más , no veria un nuevo amanecer .

Fue cuando Alice colgó ,cuando me invadió la nostalgia , ella que sufre por su exnovio ,pero sabia bien , que si se esforzaba , podía conseguir fácilmente otro , yo en cambio ni novio había tenido.

Y empecé a llorar , ¿ , sin saber bien el porque…si sabia , porque cambie todo , por el , y en cambia gané todo excepto a el.

Hola ¡! , ya se! Tarde años en en publicar , pero prometo hacerlo mas seguido.

Solo una pregunta , quieren que haga unos outletts de ¿Por qué el apodo de Mike es "pilin"? o "Visita a casa de Jasper".

Bueno… espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Atte::valeriana25


	3. Adiós Edward

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es de mi propiedad.

**Adiós Edward…**

Pase la que pase en la vida de una frustrada adolescente el tiempo tiene que seguir su rumbo, el verano da paso al otoño y el otoño al invierno, de esta manera los años van transcurriendo y con esto la vida de una patética chica que nunca logró ser amada.

El día siete de enero del 2014 fue un día que marco, sin lugar a dudas mi vida, se puede decir que para Bella Swan esa fue la fecha que paso a ser una adolescente con problemas de autoestima a una adolescente descontrolada sin una meta que alcanzar para su vida.

Para esos entonces Edward y yo teníamos tiempo que no nos veíamos, justo al final de la preparatoria cada uno decidió tomar caminos diferentes para acabar el ultimo ciclo, por un lado Edward decidió irse a una preparatoria con un equipo de football americano muy competente que tenía el ojo puesto en él para ser su corredor y por otro lado yo me canse de sufrir y me traslade a otra preparatoria decidida a empezar de cero.

El ambiente de mi nueva preparatoria me agrada, había formado un grupo de amigas en la que me sentía cómoda, y mi vida social empezaba a mejor, gracias a una dieta había logrado bajar los kilos de más que tenía y mi aspecto físico mejoró, e incluso, con la ayuda de un poco de maquillaje, podía ser considerada como _bonita_ para la población masculina.

Esa mañana yo acaba de bañarme, bailaba al compas de una canción en lo que me arreglaba y me vestía, cuando estrepitosamente mi celular comenzó a vibrar de una manera descontrolada, por lo que fui a asomarme a ver que persona era la que demandaba mi atención.

"_Que raro"_, pensé, cuando vi que la razón por la que vibraba mi celular no era por una llamada, si no por una series de mensajes de texto recibidos en el cual se encontraban incluidos una serie de personas.

––Díganme que no es cierto lo que le pasó a Edward –– Fue el primer mensaje de texto que leí, escrito por Mike, _–¿Qué le habrá pasado a Edward? ¿El tarado habrá embarazado a alguien?–_Fue lo primero que se me pasó por la mente al leer las primeras letras, continué leyendo el hilo de mensajes, mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas conforme leía la conversación.

¿Cómo pudo haber pasado esto?¿Cómo es posible?, esto no puede ser, no ahí manera, Edward, mi Edward, al único hombre que he querido con al intensidad en al que lo quise a el no le pudo haber pasado esto, debe ser una broma de mal gusto…

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar otra vez, esta vez si era una llamada, "Alice" alcancé a leer entre la persiana de lagrimas que cubría mis ojos, de una manera lente oprimí el botón para contestar la llamada.

––Alice, dime por favor que esto no es cierto, que Edward sigue vivo y todo esto es una simple broma de mal gusto.–– Silencio al otro lado de la línea, a lo lejos solo escuchaba una respiración entre cortada, espere unos segundas la respuesta de mi amiga.

––E–e–es cierto, acabo de colgar de la llamada con su mamá, al parecer pilló una gripa muy fuerte, una gripa que su cuerpo no aguanto, el falleció hoy a las seis de la mañana––, Me quede pasmada, sin contestarle, solo imaginando el cuerpo inerte de Edward muerto a pocas calles de distancia de mi casa, ¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Cómo yo pude haber estado dormida en lo que _él_ exhalaba su ultimo aliento y se despedía de esta dimensión?–– Le susurre una despedida a Alice y tranque la llamada, quedándome viendo en el reflejo del espejo que tenía en mi cuarto, ––_¿Ahora que se supone debo hacer?––_Pensé, viendo mi cuerpo inmóvil en el reflejo, termine de vestirme y arreglarme como pude y baje a la cocina, lugar donde mi madre y mi padre se encontraban desayunando para darle la noticia.

Noté el shock en sus caras por una fracción de segunda, algo de esperarse, uno nunca espera la muerte de un adolescente de diecisiete años en la plena flor de la juventud tenga su muerte de una manera tan estrepitosa.

Casi como si me encontrar montada en un sueño negro, me observe, como mi cuerpo temblaba lentamente al pedirles si me podían llevar al lugar donde se estaba realizando el velorio, mi madre accedió a llevarme casi de manera automática.

Desayune de manera lenta y me subí al auto con la compañía de mi madre, todavía recuerdo como en el radio sonaba la canción "Hey Brother" the Avicii, y recordar a mi haciendo la conexión entre Edward y esa canción, la canción hablaba sobre una muerte, y Edward estaba muerto.

El lugar donde estaban realizando el funeral era un lugar lúgubre, una construcción gris en la punta de un monte, un lugar frio con una vista espectacular de toda la ciudad.

Entre al salón y contemple, casi con miedo, a un remedo de lo que era la madre de Edward, Esme se encontraba todavía enfundada en lo que al parecer era sus pantalones de pijama y en sus manos sostenía con una fuerza como si se tratara de la cura de SIDA un pequeño patito de peluche, que se veía sucio y desgastado por el tiempo, con pequeñas bolitas esparcidas por toda la superficie de la tela, lo abrazaba y lloraba descontroladamente, observe como su pecho baja y subía al son de su llano.

No me acerque a ella, viéndola a la distancia, y ¿Porqué no admitirlo? Con miedo a yo acercarme y empezar a llorar como ella, deshacerse tal como ella lo estaba, con la diferencia que yo no podía hacerlo, ¿Porqué Bella Swan lloraría de manera descontrolada por Edward Cullen? Ella no era nada de él, ni siquiera se puede llegar a decir que su amiga intima y mucho menos algo parecido a su novia o amante. Yo solo era la estúpida adolescente que nunca pudo superar a su primer amor.

Me senté en una sillón alejada de la familia, alado de Alice que se encontraba sumergida en un mar de lagrimas, _––Puedes llorar tantito Bella, solo poquito, y nadie lo vera como algo raro, vamos date chance––_En mi mente me decía, y a decir verdad era cierto, ¿Quién se iba a preocupar lo que la rechazada de Swan estuviera haciendo? Exactamente, nadie, si lloraba de una manera silenciosa nadie lo iba a notar.

Me levante del sofá en la que me encontraba, y con pies de plomo me dirigí hacia esa caja de manera de caoba fea que se erguía a la mitad del salón, la caja donde _mi _Edward se encontraba, lentamente me asomé, deteniendo mi respiración ante la expectación de poder ver por ultima vez a Edward.

No pasó nada cuando lo vi, nada, ese cuerpo frio y blanco no era mi Edward, no encontraba el hombre el cual me tenía enamorada.

Un nudo empezó a nacer en la boca de mi estómago, las lagrimas nunca llegaron, mis ojos se encontraban completamente secos, no econtre el desahogo que esperaba al verlo por una vez, el dolor se encapsulo en mi pecho, quedando encerrado en la caja fuerte de mi corazón sin poder salir.

Estuve toda la tarde en la funeraria, esperando que el dolor al fin fluyera, que las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos, sin embargo estas nunca llegaron…

_Muchas gracias por leer, espero que haya sido de su agrado._


End file.
